Brought Together, Torn Apart
by Meyume
Summary: The story continues, in search for the remians of the jewel shards, Inuyasha and crew encounters new enemies as well as new love. With weaknesses and losses surronding them, will they be able to survive through it all, and what about the well?


Brought Together, Pushed Away

Hello! ... Shouldn't exactly be happy. A lot of people, who read my old stories aren't too glad that I never wrote another chapter in the last year and a half… I had reasons, (but that is still no excuse) my dad blocked this sight from all of the computers in my house, and I just recently learned the password to get to fanfiction. So I swear to anyone who's reading, that it shall never happen again. ;;

Anyway, Along with the story!

Meyume (mlink)

Chapter One: Lunch and Shampoo.

Golden orbs, almost as bright as the sun, darted side to side, straining to keep on target. The owner of those eyes, held a young appearance: long silver hair that fell to his waist, small ears perking out at the top of his head, a crayon red Haori, and a slight muscular build; A Hanyou. He was in fighting stance, a large katana in one hand, and the other held out to his side.

"Inuyasha-"

"Quiet!" Speaking his name, he lost track of the demon stalking them. 'Damn it.' He thought as he searched his all too quiet surroundings while holding the raven haired girl back with his free arm. His eyes landed upon a tall tree just a few yards ahead, within it, a small, but dangerous figure lurked. He pushed the girl back, and lifted the katana, now holding it with both hands, and aimed for the demon.

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

Large blasts of yellow, painful light came speeding towards the small mantis demon, its shriek only lasting for a brief moment before death came and its dusty remains flew along side the wind. Inuyasha rested his katana, Tessaiga, into the ground and took a deep breath as the raven haired girl ran up to him, her light rippled green skirt flowing with the wind. Her hair bounced side to side as it hung in a ponytail.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" She just finished reaching him, and bent down to look at his face, which held a burn mark. She reached out to touch it, but stopped at soon as he flinched. The mantis had shoot poison at him, when they had happened to walk into its territory.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." He said as he stood up straight and stretched, "That little bastard deserved to die, fucking spittin' poison at me." He picked up Tessaiga and placed it rightfully into its stealth (right word? oo), right as a demon slayer, in a black and pink outfit, night dark hair pulled into a high pony tail, and a monk holding his staff, jogging along side the slayer, his purple and black robes shifting oh so slightly.

"Are you alright there, Inuyasha?" The monk, whose name was Miroku, questioned.

"Here, place this on your wound-" The slayer, Sango said as she held out a clay shell filled with murky liquid.

"I don't need it, it's healin' already!" The irritated hanyou commented as he began walking back to camp, Kagome following after him. Sango sighed, and with a quiet click, she put the ointment away and followed her friends.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out as he ran to catch up with her, but not after he had taken a good look at her behind, with what he called as 'Taking in The Scenery.'

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha angrily ate what had been Shippou's food, and Shippou wailing loudly at her side, eyes full of tears. A headache began to overwhelm her. Picking up the wailing kitsune, she 'shushed' him, and let him have some of her food that he had taken a liking too. Plopping a sausage into his mouth, Shippou looked up to Kagome, a wide grin of his face, chewing away.

"Frush wru Kergami." He managed to say, only to be stopped by a 'what' from the woman.

"Frush wru!" He said again louder this time, still chewing.

"What?" Was her confused response, and, right as Shippou was to say his slur again, she placed a finger up to his face. "Shippou, you need to eat your food before you talk, or else I won't understand you, okay?" She smiled when he nodded his head furiously and placed him back down where he sat before, next to Inuyasha, who glared down at him.

Right as he gulped down the sausage, Shippou bellowed out: "Thank you Kagome!" Returning back to his bentou.

Inuyasha looked from Shippou to Kagome, chopsticks hanging from him mouth. "Keh! What's the use of that?"

"Not eating when you talking? So you aren't so rude, and you don't sound like a certain idiot that I know." Kagome responded looking straight at Inuyasha, who had ceased his eating.

"Talking 'bout me now, huh?" His temper began to rise as he swallowed his food and stared right back at Kagome. It turned out to be a staring contest, in a way, as the two fought over who was more in control, the hanyou, or the human, but only to be interrupted by a certain monk.

"Ahem… If you two would stop your lusting after one another" He smirked, "Then we should be heading off back to Keade's?" He loved seeing the shocked faces of the two, watching each blush just a tad.

"I wasn't lusting!" Inuyasha shoot at him, glaring at the now grinning monk.

"What can I say Inuyasha, it certainly looked like lust. You two were lost in each others eyes and couldn't look away." He raised his eyes, looking towards the heavens and his hands reached up a bit. "Young, innocent lust, or it is love?" He watched the clouds eyes shinning, but soon was kicked in the gut by the angry hanyou, and coughed.

"That's what you get. Now get up before we leave you-" Inuyasha said, lifting his foot off Miroku and turning his back, ready to leave. "Kagome! Get on already!" He bellowed as she hurried packing, a blush still on the peak of her nose. Quickening her pace, she stuffed a folded blanket in, but the top wouldn't budge, the bag not closing. She pushed the blanket in harder, but that came to no help.

"Wench, what's taking ya?" Inuyasha yelled spinning around to face her crouched figure, her back towards him.

"Stop yelling and help me Inuyasha!" She yelled back at him, her arm was visibly shaking and couldn't hold the contents down for much longer. He sighed, and took the bag from her, jamming his hand into it, and causing a loud ripping sound. Kagome shuttered, and slowly turned her back away from him, gluing her eyes to the large protruding hole in her bag, a hand sticking out from it, and a few small items spilling to the floor.

"Inuyasha…" She glared holes into him and raised herself from the ground.

"Wha-" He was interrupted.

"Kagome, is this a candy?" Holding out a small plastic object, with a pink cotton cover, the Kitsune smiled happily at her. All Kagome could do was stare, wide eyed, as he opened up the wrapper, and looked confusingly at the odd oval shape in his hand, a string falling out on one end.

"Sh-Shippou!" Kagome snatched the tampon from his hand and hid it from the rest from the world, behind her back.

"Kagome, was that a toy octopus?" The kitsune's eyes gleamed as he, held his hand out ready to take it back. "Can I have it?" He gave her his best smile, but that was ignored.

"No… I'm sorry Shippou, you can't have it."

"But… Please Kagome?"

"What's with all the fuss over here?" Sango said as she walked in standing next to Kagome. Miroku stood in the back with Kirara, ready to leave.

"It's nothi-"

"What was that Kagome?" Inuyasha had forgotten all about her bag, as it was dropped to the floor.

"Nothing!" She blushed more. Sango looked to where Kagome's hands were hidden, and noticed a small string and the cotton wrapper in her hand; Sango blushed along with Kagome, knowing exactly what it was.

"Boys, lets just get moving!" Sango coughed out and headed back to Kirara. Shippou was still standing in front of Kagome, looking in Sango's direction.

"So I really can't have it Kagome?" He asked one last time.

"No, I'm sorry…" Kagome responded and shifted towards her backpack, forgetting about the large hole, and her close fight. Shippou ran off towards Miroku and Sango, to get a ride back to Keade's.

Kagome sighed and went to her backpack, suddenly remembering the hole. 'Oh, Inuyasha… I'll get back at you for this!' She threatened secretly, searching through the bag for duck tape, while throwing out garbage. She finally taped the hole; a temporary fix, and grabbed the empty shampoo bottle. She picked up her backpack, staring at the bottle in her hand; she grinned and chucked the bottle with all her might toward her companion, Inuyasha.

A 'thunk' was heard, telling her that she hit her target, his head flinging forward a bit "BITCH!"

Waaaaaaah! There you go! Sorry it wasn't a lot, but, I have finals to do, and then I'm done with school and 10th grade! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be sure to start writing again soon!


End file.
